


Storms and You

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, basically just them being in love, movie day, stormy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: When he woke up next, it was still storming. It actually sounded like it had gotten worse. The thunder was much louder and much more often, and the wind shook the window, whistling where the seal was broken. Next to him, the bed was empty and a little cold.Suga rubbed his eye with one hand and ran the other through his hair as he sat up. His body was still heavy with sleep, and that mixed with the rain made it hard to actually wake up. He still wasn’t sure what the time was -- the alarm clock blinked back at him with some early morning time -- but it had gotten a little lighter outside.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Storms and You

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of DaiSuga Week! I'm a sucker for Storm prompts, so that's what I went with for today.  
> I offer you a fluff fic to make up for yesterday's angst one. Gotta give Suga his happiness sometimes, too.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Suga woke up far too early that morning to the sound of rain hitting the window. He wasn’t entirely sure he’d actually heard it. His brain was still very much under the fog of sleep, and the warmth from Daichi was making it hard for him to tell if he was awake. But the light that flashed into the room was proof enough that he had indeed heard rain.

He opened his eyes, blinking away sleep, and pulled himself up. Daichi’s arm fell away from his waist, and he turned towards him with a small smile when he made a noise. Daichi looked so peaceful when he was asleep. The worry lines he had melted away, and he looked a little like he had back in the early years of high school.

A crack of thunder sounded, and Suga flinched a little, turning his gaze to the window. It was still far too dark to see anything, and at some point, the power had gone out. With their phones being plugged in on the other side of the room, there was no way for Suga to know what the time was. Not that it mattered. It was far too early to be awake.

Lightning flashed, casting shadows over the room, before fading away a second later. He blinked the spot from his eyes and yawned. His body agreed that there was no reason to be awake. He sank back down under the blanket, curling up against Daichi’s chest.

Daichi hummed a little, pulling him closer, and Suga chuckled quietly. He buried his face in his chest, letting himself fall back asleep.

-.-.-

When he woke up next, it was still storming. It actually sounded like it had gotten worse. The thunder was much louder and much more often, and the wind shook the window, whistling where the seal was broken. Next to him, the bed was empty and a little cold.

Suga rubbed his eye with one hand and ran the other through his hair as he sat up. His body was still heavy with sleep, and that mixed with the rain made it hard to actually wake up. He still wasn’t sure what the time was -- the alarm clock blinked back at him with some early morning time -- but it had gotten a little lighter outside.

“Finally awake, I see,” Daichi said. Suga turned towards the door, seeing him standing there.

“What time is it?” Suga asked, his voice scratchy.

“Just after ten,” he replied. Suga groaned -- which turned into a yawn -- and Daichi chuckled. “The good news is that the school decided that with the storm, it’d be safer to not have class.”

“Thank god for that,” Suga said. “There was no way I was walking around campus in this rain.”

Daichi hummed, walking over to the bed and sitting. He wrapped an arm around Suga’s shoulder, and Suga leaned into the hold, closing his eyes. He very much wanted to go back to sleep.

“Did the storm keep you up?” Daichi murmured, his hand running over Suga’s arm.

Suga shook his head. “No, but I think the late nights are catching up to me.”

“Why don’t you get some more sleep and I’ll get breakfast ready?” Suga only nodded. Daichi chuckled, kissing the side of his head. “Have I told you recently how cute you are when you’re sleepy?”

“It’s too early for being gross,” Suga said, pushing away from Daichi.

Not that he got far. Daichi pulled him back, wrapping both arms around his waist to hold him in place. Suga tried to wiggle out of the hold, but he tightened his hold. Not to the point of it being painful. But enough that there was much Suga could do but slump back and accept his fate.

“Fine, you win,” Suga said, admitting defeat.

“And what would my prize be?” Daichi mused.

Suga turned his head, narrowing his eyes a little. Daichi just smiled at him innocently. “Your prize is that you get to hold me.”

“Not much of a prize, don’t you think?”

“And what would you rather have?” Suga said, rolling his eyes.

Daichi leaned down, kissing him softly. Suga smiled a little, sighing into the kiss. “I think that’s a much better prize,” he whispered against Suga’s lips.

His hold loosened and Suga took that as his chance to slip from his arms. “Alright. You got your prize. Now let me sleep,” he said, pushing Daichi off the bed.

He stumbled a few steps and laughed, turning towards him. Suga stuck his tongue out, sprawling over the bed and pulling the blanket to his chest. “You are such a child.”

“And yet you don’t seem to have any objections to it.”

Daichi shook his head, walking out of the room. “Go to sleep, dork.”

“Love you too!”

-.-.-

He actually didn’t get any sleep. He tired for about fifteen minutes before sighing, accepting that his body was too awake to go back to sleep. “Damnit Daichi.”

Suga begrudgingly got out of bed, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. He stood in the doorway with a smile, watching the scene in front of him.

Daichi was at the stove, his back towards him, making what smelled like pancakes. He was singing some pop song that was popular on the radio, and every now and then, he’d stop what he was doing, getting really into the song. It was one of the things only Suga got to see, and it made his heart squeeze.

“You should consider going on one of those singing shows,” Suga mused. Daichi jumped, nearly dropping the spatula in his hand, and he whirled around.

“What happened to you sleeping?” Daichi said, his face flushed.

Suga shrugged, walking in and standing next to him. “Was too awake to fall back asleep.” He peered into the pan. “Are those chocolate chip pancakes?”

“They were supposed to be a surprise,” he huffed. Suga chuckled, bumping their hips together.

“Breakfast in bed?” he asked. Daichi nodded, and he smiled. “We can still do that. There’s no rule saying otherwise.”

“Yeah, but it was supposed to be a surprise,” Daichi pouted.

“And you call me the child,” Suga said, kissing his cheek. Daichi’s face flushed more. “How about I go back to bed and pretend I never came out here and you finish breakfast and we have breakfast in bed?”

Daichi snorted a little, shaking his head. “Or we can eat in the living room and have a movie day.”

Suga thought for a second before nodding. “I like that idea better. Don’t take long with breakfast though, I’m starving.”

“I swear, you only love me for my cooking,” Daichi mused.

“Well, that and your arms. And your thighs.” Daichi’s face turned bright red and Suga laughed, retreating to the living room. He settled onto the couch, keeping the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and scrolled through Netflix, picking Big Hero 6.

Daichi came out a few minutes later with two plates of pancakes in one hand and two mugs of hot chocolate in the other. “You spoil me so,” Suga said, eagerly taking the hot chocolate.

“It’s how I show my love,” he said, setting the plates on the table. Suga curled into his side as soon as he sat down, and Daichi pulled him close.

“Thank you for breakfast,” Suga said, voice soft.

“Anything for you,” Daichi replied. Suga smiled, eye flicking up to see Daichi smiling back at him. “I love you, Suga.”

“I love you too, Daichi.”


End file.
